


“Do you think we should just stop this?”

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two kept ojn teasing each other until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Do you think we should just stop this?”

**Author's Note:**

> CC prompt from @nyxisis : “Do you think we should just stop this?”  
> Maybe this isn’t as emotional or as deep or weepy as you had in mind, I’m sorry! I made it a little bit playful ;) Enjoy! Thanks for the prompt!  
> I don’t own LOT, nor its characters.

As usual, Leonard and Sara are teasing each other. That was nothing new for the team.

But this week, their antics are about calling each other names. Very random, unique, sometimes insulting names.

It all started when Len purposely tripped Sara while she was holding her cup of coffee—something she needs religiously every morning.

Sara fell stained her shirt. She would’ve killed Snart for it if he wasn’t needed by the team. Instead of fighting him physically, she just said: “The game is on, Leotard’s Fart.”

“Oh, is that the game you want to play? Bring it on Sara Spanx.”

 

* * *

 

It went on for two weeks. A different one every conversation.

 

Name callings during breakfast:

-“Hey, pancake-munching-monster, save some for the rest of us! How the hell could you fit a stack of cupcakes in that tiny alien body?”

-“Shut up, Elsa the Snow Queen. Good to see you around without your Cold Gun. What do you call that gun now? Your mistress?”

 

Whenever they argue:

-“Lance-arus Armpit here delayed the mission. She thought she could attack a whole army without back-up. Which, let me say, is a very stupid idea.”

-“And that’s because this snowflake here decided that robbing a bank is more important that arriving at the rendezvous point to actually BE my back-up.”

 

They continued calling each other names even when talking in their comms during missions.

-“Bright Safari may be down! She’s not responding and I have no vision of her!”

-“Craptain Mould needs backup by the entrance! I can’t go and help him, I’m kinda busy here. My hands are full. Quite literally!”

 

This drove their teammates insane, especially Professor Stein.

“Oh, for goodness’ sake!”, the professor exclaimed, “Miss Lance, this is Leonard. Mister Snart, this is Sara! For once, please can the both of you get it right?!”

The group all stared as the professor released his emotions towards the antics of the two.

“Okay,” Leonard replied, “I won’t give her nicknames anymore.”

“Good!”

“I’ll just call her ‘Tweety Bird’.”

“Mister Snart!”

 

* * *

 

One day, after waking up from a long and tiring mission, both of them woke up at the same time. Both decided to walk to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

They were exhausted as hell that they just want to eat something then return back to their rooms to sleep.

Every day, he prepares a line-up of nicknames to call her, and he knows that Sara does that too.

Sara arrived shortly after he entered the kitchen.

Still, half-awake and very exhausted, Leonard slipped. He said something they both weren’t expecting.

“Morning, beautiful,” he half-mindedly said to the blondie who was still wearing her pajamas.

“Good morning, hottie.”

 

What?? What did they just say??

Both were shocked by what came out of their mouths.

 

“Do you think we should just stop this? Sara?” Leonard nervously asked. They know that both of them would deny that this every happened.

“Fine by me, Len.”


End file.
